Love in the Seireitei
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: In the Seireitei love comes in many ways and forms. From romantic love to friendship it's an emotion that crosses over from death. This series will have yaoi, het, and a little yuri. So NO FLAMES! Please read and review. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 The man I can't stand

Hey guys I've wanted to do this for awhile. I've wanted to do my own little Bleach drabble or one shot series. I'm sure it's going to be a mixture of those. Bleach has become my new obsession and I have all these ideas with different characters. I know I need to finish all the stuff I started and one day I will finish it, but I have so many different ideas from different series that sometimes I overload. Ahh just a little drabble from the authoress. Ok now the first couple in my little series will be a yaoi one Byakuya and Kenpachi. My favorite captains well two of my favorite captains. Ok I hope I do a good job now let's begin.

Oh and I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Now let's begin!

"blah" Byakuya

"_**blah" **_Kenpachi

Bleach

Love in the Seireitei

Chapter 1: The man I can't stand

There is a man I can not stand.

_**There is a man I can not stand.**_

Many people call him a demon, me I call him an uncouth peasant from Rukongai who just happened to become a captain.

_**Many people call him royalty, me I call him a guy from a noble family that has a stick up his ass and became a captain.**_

He has the worse sense of direction and I'm sure his lieutenant doesn't help any.

_**That guy never goes with the flow of life. His lieutenant goes by his own direction, but I'm sure he would never let him help him.**_

I hate how he acts at meetings. Always wanting to challenge someone, always getting a crazy look in his eye when he thinks he can fight someone, and always wanting to shed some blood.

_**I hate how he acts at meetings. He's always so stiff and proper. I swear sometimes he's like a damn robot. Never challenging anyone or doing anything. He always has that cold emotionless face on like nothing goes on in that noble head of his.**_

I hate the people in his squad. They act like a bunch of wild animals and the people that leave his squad, such as my lieutenant, still has that wildness in them.

_**I hate the people in his squad. They act like a bunch of robots and if anyone leaves the sixth squad to go somewhere else they still have that stiffness in them.**_

I hate how he's always challenging me. He always wants me to show him Senbonzakura powers up close and personal as he calls it.

_**I hate how he's always backing down from my challenges. If he's as good as everyone says he is then he should have no problem proving it to me.**_

I hate how he never leaves me alone. He's always around the sixth squad. He never leaves he's always there challenging me or taking Renji away from his duties. As if Kurosaki isn't enough of a distraction for him.

_**I hate how he ignores me. Everytime I'm around the sixth squad he acts like I'm not there. He gives me that arrogant look. You know that "I'm better than you" look and it annoys the hell out of me. Yachiru says I should make the first move…maybe I will…**_

I hate the day he came at me out of the blue. I had to block with Senbonzakura and then flash step out of the area so he wouldn't destroy any of the buildings in my squad area. I had to go to a field to fight him away from Renji and other on lookers who didn't know to get away.

_**I love the day I followed Yachiru's advice. I came at him with a surprise attack and he could do nothing, but fight me. We even had to go to a different area so we could fight and not hurt Renji and other on lookers. Man that was great!**_

I hate how he pushed me to my limit. I felt like I was fighting Kurosaki again. They're both alike and their styles are similar. Wild, sporadic, and ungraceful just like him. I had to take off my gloves and scarf before he stained them with blood. The bastard even broke my kenseikan. Great now he's got me cussing that uncouth peasant.

_**I loved how I pushed him to the limit. He started to take off his gloves and that scarf. I even broke that k-k-kenseikan ha! I knew I could say it. I liked this I liked seeing him with some emotion on his face and that silky black hair flying in front of his face. You know he looks, damn what's that word Yumichika is always using, oh yeah p-p-p…nice. Like I would say that word.**_

I hate how the more I fight him the more I start to find him attractive. His bold ways and words, the way he challenges me, and the rush he gives me when we fight is something I haven't felt in awhile.

_**I hate how I find him attractive the more we fight. I mean I know I wanted to see him with some emotion and to see him fight, but I can't help noticing how graceful he looks when fighting. Even when fighting he's graceful, damn how does someone do that?**_

I hate how after the fight, when it's a tie because I'm at my end and he's at his, that he gives me this sexy little smile and tells me "We should do this again sometimes." Wait did I call that smile sexy. There must be something wrong with me.

_**I hate how our fight ended in a tie, but oh well mission accomplished. At least I know that the rumors about him are true. I liked how he looked with his hair messed up along with his clothes as he catches his breath. He looked…sexy.**_

I hate how he comes around now to start little arguments with me. It could be over anything just to rile me up, but I can't help thinking how sexy he is when he smiles. Even if he looks like he's crazy when he does.

_**I hate how he tries to ignore me. What happened to the fighter I saw the other day. He was full of emotion and strength it was great. Now he's trying to pretend like it never happened. Like hell it didn't he's going to respond to me whether he wants to or not. Besides…I like watching his lips when he talks. Those full lips asking to be kissed…**_

I hate the first time he kissed me. It was quick and rough not leaving me much time to think. It's been a while since I kissed anybody, so I didn't respond at first. He changed that and had me gripping his shirt for dear life as he kissed me. That wasn't as bad as I thought.

_**I loved how he reacted when I kissed him for the first time. I got him right after the meeting when we were walking back to our quarters. I knew if I started another argument he couldn't resist me this time. Sure enough he turned around and was going to respond, finally, when I got him. His lips were softer than I thought. At first he didn't kiss me back man did I change that. With my tongue I had him gripping my hakama for dear life. I knew kissing him wouldn't be bad.**_

I hate how after that one kiss he overtook my thoughts. I couldn't do anything without thinking about his lips against mine, the arm around my waist, and the same sexy smile he gave me after we broke off. Damn him, great now I'm cussing again, but it's appropriate. Damn him and his…his…lips…

_**I hate how I couldn't stop thinking about him. I kept thinking about his eyes starting to glaze over, his hands gripping my hakama, and the lips kissing me back. The surprised look on his face when we broke off and the small smile he gave me back. Damn that was hot. Well Yachiru has been telling me she's wanted something pretty in the eleventh squad again. Since her friend, Michiru, left to become a lieutenant and Yumichika needed a partner. Hmm…maybe she's right…**_

I hate how I start sneaking off at night to see him. First it was every other night. Now it's so bad it's every night. I can't stop kissing him and rubbing against him. He's too sexy for his own good. He calls me pretty something I overhear the Shinigami Women's Association say when they walk by the sixth squad quarters. I call him sexy and wild. For some reason he brings something out of me I thought I had buried long ago. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a noble and he's not. Maybe it's the fact that this is taboo. Or maybe it's the fact that this feels so damn good.

_**I love how he comes to find me every night. First it was every other night now it's every night. He says it's my fault that he's doing this. I think he was waiting for someone to take him out of his boring and bland life as a noble. I love how he rubs against me. I love the soft sounds he makes as I kiss him deeper. I love the feel of his body against mine. Damn he's sexy and I wonder why he's doing this. Is it because I'm not a noble and he is? Is it because I'm taboo a demon that's taken on a human form. Or is it because this feels so damn good.**_

I…I…I…love, that's right, love how he makes me feel. I love the first time he took me. Hard and rough in the meeting room after we had a heated argument once the others left. I never felt so alive, so hard, and so much in my life. He told me he was going to take me on a ride I would never forget and he was right.

_**I love how he told me to take him in the meeting room. I wasn't expecting that from the calm and collective noble. I always knew there was a wild side behind that cold and aloof mask. He wanted it hard and rough just the way I like it. I didn't know he could make so much noise. I didn't know he could moan my name so much. I didn't know he could feel so good. I told him I was going to take him on a ride he would never forget. **_

There is a man I can not stand. I can't stand his wild, sexy, and uncouth ways. Nor can I stand his filthy mouth. That same mouth that makes me want him everytime he argues with me during meetings. That same mouth that sparks a fire in me that I can't put out…no a fire that I don't want to put out.

_**There is a man I can not stand. I can't stand his perfect, hot, and controlled ways. Nor can I stand his arrogant mouth. That same mouth that hungrily kisses mine after a recent argument, fight, or when I greet him. I love the spark I see in his eyes when we fight. It feels…good knowing that I put this spark of fire inside him. **_

There is a man I can't stand yet…I love him.

_**There is a man I can't stand, but I love him.**_

That man is Zaraki Kenpachi and I love my demon.

_**That man is Byakuya Kuchiki and I love my pretty flower.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Distractions

Hey guys you know I love when people don't read the notes I put before the story. I ask for no flames and I still get some anyway so let me say this now. I will have yaoi in this series and a little yuri (because we all know the relationship between Soi and Yoruichi). So if you don't like yaoi or yuri then don't read. I will be putting het in this story also, but as I said before NO FLAMES! If you feel the need to flame me turn it into constructive criticism not talking about me as a writer or talking about my story. Ok now if we can all follow that then we can get along just fine.

Now that my rant is over I can continue. Now this chapter is going to be about Ichigo and Renji, two more of my favorite characters.

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Now let's begin.

Love in the Seireitei

Chapter 2: Distractions

"Ahh…Ichigo…" Renji moaned rubbing Ichigo's back as said strawberry was busy placing kisses up and down his neck.

"I love when you moan my name Renji." Ichigo breathed against his neck as he continued kissing his neck. Renji opened his mouth to say something, but it came out as a loud moan instead. Ichigo smirked against his neck as Renji caught his breath. They were in Renji's office in the Seireitei. Byakuya left hours ago for a captain's meeting leaving Renji alone. Renji was supposed to be doing all the paper work he let build up in the past month, but he couldn't get a strawberry out of his mind.

In the human world Ichigo was going through the same thing. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the loud mouth vice captain. He missed the late night visits from him and seeing him in school. Rukia would tease him every night saying "At least I can finally get some sleep. Aww why so glum Ichigo? Miss someone?" It took everything in the world for Ichigo to not lose his cool. Plus he would never tell Rukia she was right.

Earlier today he was walking home from school his mind going back to Renji as he took the street leading towards Urahara's shop. He sometimes took this route so he would have more time for his mind to wander. It felt good sometimes for him not to think about the troubles of the world and just let his guard down slightly. He walked past Urahara's shop when he heard someone call him. He turned around seeing Urahara and Yoruichi sitting in front of the shop. They wanted him to run an errand for them in Soul Society. Ichigo was happy to comply because that means he could see Renji again. He had to hide his happiness though behind his scowl. Because he knew what Urahara and Yoruichi would do if they found out his real reason for being their errand boy so easily. The teasing would not stop and he got enough teased enough from everyone who knew already Rukia, Kon, Ikkaku, and Yumichika to name a few.

After delivering a report from Urahara and Yoruichi to Ukitake and Hitsugaya he decided to walk to the sixth division and visit Renji. He didn't feel Byakuya's reiastsu so he knew he was safe. Not to mention he had enough time to stroll down there anyway.

He thought he would catch Renji working, but instead he caught him dozing off. Ichigo smiled before going behind Renji placing a soft kiss on his neck. Renji woke up suddenly looking around before turning to a smiling Ichigo. He rubbed his eyes thinking that it was a dream as he stared at Ichigo.

"I-I-Ichigo?" Renji said groggily his mind still cloudy. Ichigo smiled leaning forward pressing his lips against Renji's. Renij's eyes widened in surprise before closing slowly, his hazy mind registering that he wasn't dreaming anymore. Ichigo broke the kiss smiling, "Hi Renji, aren't you supposed to be working."

Renji smirked, "Well it's pretty hard to work when I have such a strawberry on my mind."

Ichigo smirked back, chuckling, "Oh it is huh,"

Renji chuckled leaning up to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo smiled in the kiss kissing him back. Now Ichigo's lips were attached to Renji's neck while Renji moaned softly. Ichigo stopped kissing his neck Renji opened his mouth to protest when Ichigo cut of his protests with a kiss. Ichigo broke the kiss smirking at Renji who smirked back. Ichigo leaned in to kiss him again when he sensed Byakuya's reiastsu. Renji felt it too he stopped as he looked up at Ichigo, "Ichi, as much as I love this, if Byakuya finds me like this you know my ass is glass."

"I know, but…"

"You have to hide and fast."

"Ok where will I…"

"Here," Renji said pushing Ichigo down underneath his desk. "Now hide your reiastsu and don't make a sound."

Ichigo nodded wrapping his arms around Renji's waist. His desk was surprisingly big enough to hold him. Renji smiled at Ichigo running his fingers through his hair before fixing his hair and starting to look at some paperwork again. Ichigo rested his head in Renji's lap hearing him greet Byakuya as he walked in.

"Good afternoon Kuchiki-Taichou."

"Good afternoon Abarai-Fukutaichou. Are you done with the paperwork?"

"No sir I still need to catch up, but I should get through half of the pile by today."

While Renji and Byakuya were talking a wicked idea came to Ichigo. He smiled evilly as he started rubbing Renji's thighs. Renji almost dropped his brush. He wanted to look down and glare at Ichigo, but he couldn't.

"Abarai-san did you hear me? Did you fill out the paperwork accepting the new recruits for our squad?" Byakuya said noticing Renji stopping to take a breath, but merely pushed it aside.

"Yes I did Taichou. It needs your signature in order for it to be processed." Renji said wanting to moan, but had to hold it back. Ichigo started moving his hand upward towards Renji's member. Their previous kiss excited Renji, but only a little. Ichigo held back an evil chuckle as he started rubbing Renji. Renji gripped his brush hoping that Byakuya didn't notice. Byakuya raised an eyebrow noticing Renji's intake of breath and the slight blush starting to grow on his face. He wouldn't dare be daydreaming about Kurosaki while he was talking to him. Would he?

"Abarai…Renji are you ok? Do you need to see Unohana-taichou?" Byakuya asked. Renji shook his head, "No, Kuchiki-Taichou, I guess the sparring match I had earlier with Ikkaku is affecting me more than usual. Now you were saying about the meeting."

"Yes Yamato-taichou wants to start having the squads perform different drills. In case Aizen decides to stage a surprise attack on us. The drills will happen randomly and every other day until further noticed. Because of these drills is it required for the captains and lieutenants to carry their zanpaktous once more; Make sure you relay this information to Kurosaki so he will be prepared the next time he comes to the Seireitei." Byakuya said. Renji nodded, really only half listening to what Byakuya said. He caught the important parts, but with Ichigo rubbing him it was hard for him to concentrate.

/_Oh man, I'm…going to get Ichigo…ahh…ahh…so…good… / _Renji thought wanting to run his fingers through that soft orange hair. Ichigo smiled as Renji's leg twitched he knew he would pay for this, but it was worth it. Renji was hard now he was trying his hardest to control his reiastsu and not to moan. Then before Renji could do anything Ichigo stopped. Renji was mad and relieved at the same time, but he didn't expect Ichigo to free him from his pants. He also didn't expect Ichigo to kiss the tip of his member. Renji bit his lip to keep from crying out. Byakuya assumed Renji was mad at the new drills enforced because of Aizen.

"Yes Taichou I will make sure to tell Ichigo when I see him." Renji said trying to keep his voice steady. /_Leave, Kuchiki-taichou, leave please. Damn Ichigo I don't know how much I can take. / _Renji thought his mind going blank. He put his brush in a death grip the minute he felt Ichigo take him in his mouth slowly. Renji bit his lip when Ichigo's lips started working around his head.

"Renji…the drills are to make sure that nothing happens. You have to follow them like everyone else. No one is exempt from this. The only exception is Ukitake-Taichou, but only when he has his spells and even he doesn't want to be exempt. The drills are to ensure the safety of the Seireitei." Byakuya said.

Renji nodded, "Yes sir…I will follow the drills and carry my zanpaktou."

Byakuya nodded, "Very good now I…"

"OH BYAKUYA COME OUT AND PLAY! WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Kenpachi yelled walking around the sixth squad. Byakuya sighed, holding back the smirk wanting to come out, as his hand gripped Senbonzakura.

"Excuse me, I have something to take care of. Make sure you finish your paperwork when I return." Byakuya said walking out of the office.

"Yes Kuchiki-taichou," Renji said nodding at Byakuya. He ignored Byakuya's spike in reiastsu when Kenpachi yelled "BYAKUYA, BYAKUYA, BYAKUYA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Byakuya sighed, "Let me take care of this intruder."

Renji nodded as Byakuya shook his head while walking out the door. Renji could've sworn he saw Byakuya walk faster than usual. When he heard the door close he started panting running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. When he felt Byakuya's reiastsu leave the area he moaned loudly. His fingers gripping the desk and Ichigo's hair as Ichigo started humming around his length.

"Damn Ichigo…you know I'm going…to get you right…ahh…" Renji moaned throwing his head back as Ichigo chuckled as his tongue teased Renji's slit. Ichigo knew, but it was worth it. He had fun watching Renji try to keep it together while Byakuya was around. Renji growled lowly in his throat running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. He knew he wasn't going to last long not with Ichigo humming against him and pushing him deeper in his throat. Ichigo loved when he made Renji growl and pant softly usually it was the other way around. It was always good to have the upper hand sometimes especially with the competitive Renji. Renji bit his lip moaning Ichigo's name as he came rocking his hips as Ichigo drank him greedily. Renji sat back in his seat panting as he released the grip on Ichigo's hair. Ichigo leaned up sitting in Renji's lap as he leaned forward brushing his lips against Renji's. He normally wasn't so affectionate, but he made an exception for Renji.

"So…did you miss me?" Ichigo whispered against his lips. Renji smiled pushing Ichigo against the desk crushing his lips against his in a heated kiss. Renji slipped his hand in Ichigo's pants as he started rubbing his length in long, gentle strokes. Ichigo bit back a moan as a smirking Renji went to his ear, "You have no idea. Let me show you how much I've missed you."

Ichigo shivered, "Renji…"

Renji leaned in, "Ichigo…"

He kissed Ichigo again knocking the papers off his desk. Needless to say Renji didn't finish all his paper work that day, but he surprisingly didn't get in trouble. When Byakuya came back to his office with his hair messed up and his neck covered in bruises, that looked like he didn't get in a fight, Byakuya made a small deal with him. If Renji pretended not to see him in such a disheveled state then he would give Renji an extra day on his paperwork. Renji took the deal no questions asked, feeling a certain level of understanding with his captain that day. Even though he told Ichigo that he had to catch up on his paperwork, it didn't stop a certain berry from visiting him the next day.


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful Things

Hey guys, I'm so happy I got over 100 hits on this story. Yay thank you guys this makes me happy. Now this chapter is for ParadoxChild23 who's my third reviewer. Thanks for the review ^^. Now I'm going to try my hand at Yumi/Ikkaku. I like these two from the 11th squad they're as crazy as their captain and that's great. I love how Ikkaku wants to fight all the time and Yumi loves anything that's pretty. I think they're so funny. I'm going to try and update weekly for this story and another chapter for my Digimon story is in the works so a lot is happening story wise and I'm happy about that.

Ok enough about updates and stuff on with the story.

As usual read and review.

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters except my OCs.

Now let's begin! ^^

Bleach

Love in the Seireitei

Chapter 3 Beautiful things

Yumichika walked back to his quarters to drop off another pretty item he received from Orihime. It was a snow globe that had Karakura Town and a cute bunny holding a sign welcoming people to Karakura Town inside. He smiled, there was one thing that Yumichika loved it was beautiful things. He loved all the new ideas the women in the Shinigami women's association came up with. They were all so cute and sweet. It didn't matter in what form it came in. It could be unique, simple, or crazy as long as it was beautiful. He's the only one in the 11th squad who likes pretty things. He's been teased by everyone about it, but he doesn't care. He liked pretty things and pretty people. That's something about him that would never change. He really missed his friend Michiru Kawamura. She was really pretty. She had sky blue hair, a beautiful hair color to Yumichika, with equally beautiful dark blue eyes. She was beautiful and deadly. She was one of the few females who actually wanted to join the 11th squad. She could fight with the best of them and Kenpachi didn't scare her. She loved Yachiru and could drink and fight with Ikkaku. Not to mention she loved pretty things as much as Yumichika.

He sighed he missed her so much, but she became a lieutenant for one of the secret squads of the Seireitei so he hasn't seen her in awhile. She comes back to visit from time and time to either play with Yachiru, drink with Kenpachi, fight with Ikkaku, or join Yumichika in looking for more pretty things. She was one of the people Yumichika found beautiful. He found many people beautiful such as Ukitake-taichou, Kuchiki-Taichou, and Ikkaku to name a few. Many people have asked him why he finds Ikkaku beautiful when Ikkaku is more of a rough kind of guy. He's not graceful like Kuchiki-Taichou nor is he elegant like Ukitake-Taichou.

Yumichika smiles as he tells them that Ikkaku has a beauty that he can't describe, but he knows it's there. The way he fights is sporadic almost the same as Kenpachi's, but Yumichika loves it. He loves sparring with Ikkaku because he always gets him to push himself to the limit. Not to mention he gets to see that lovely body of his when they get really serious. The way Ikkaku talks sends shivers down Yumichika's spine. Especially when they're alone Ikkaku makes Yumichika feel like there's no one else in the world, but the two of them. It's rough and direct, but means a lot more to Yumichika than pretty similes and metaphors.

Yumichika sat on his futon looking at the picture he took with Ikkaku in the human world. He laughed the faces they were making were so funny. Not to mention the way he posed with Ikkaku. He looked like a girlfriend with her rough boyfriend. Yachiru loved the picture Kenpachi took one look at it and walked away. Yumichika and Ikkaku laughed so hard at Kenpachi's reaction. Yumichika laughed at the memory as he entered his room. He laid back on his futon as he started to think about Ikkaku.

Ikkaku was brash, rough, direct, and blunt. He didn't shut his mouth for anyone or anything. He loved fighting and he would follow Kenpachi to the ends of the earth. He loved to start fights and arguments with people. Some people say that's when his ugly side appeared, but in Yumichika's opinion that was when his beauty shone the brightest. He loved the crazy smile Ikkaku would have on his face. The way he would keep pushing and pushing until the person he was messing with would crack. That's how they started going out. Ikkaku told him he didn't know how to have a good time. At first Yumichika brushed it off, but Ikkaku kept pushing and pushing until Yumichika screamed at him that he did know how to have a good time and that he should go with him to find out.

They had a great time at the club Yumichika picked out. Ikkaku had no idea that Yumichika could dance like that. Yumichika didn't know Ikkaku could dance with him. The way Ikkaku grinded against him and threw his head back when he got into the music was beautiful to Yumichika. Then Ikkaku started to bait him again, this time telling him that he couldn't kiss. Once again Yumichika ignored him, but he kept going and going until once again Yumichika snapped and he kissed Ikkaku. It was out of anger to prove his point to Ikkaku. He never expected Ikkaku to kiss him back. He closed his eyes his mind going back that day.

_Yumichika broke the kiss giving Ikkaku a look of surprise. Ikkaku smiled, "Hmm so you can kiss. You're not bad you know."_

"_Me, you're the one who kept saying I bet you can't kiss and I showed you I can so ha!" Yumichika said as Ikkaku laughed wrapping his arm around Yumichika's waist pulling him close. Yumichika blinked as he looked up at Ikkaku. His eyes held the same spark when he would fight or challenge someone. Ikkaku smiled, "You're right you can kiss and you can kiss well. Now let me show you how well I can kiss."_

"_You love bragging don't y…" Yumichika started when Ikkaku kissed him. Yumichika moaned softly he didn't know Ikkaku could kiss so well. His kiss was fiery yet gentle at the same time. Yumichika wrapped his arms around Ikkaku's neck as Ikkaku's grip around his waist tightened. They kissed for as long as they could before Yumichika broke the kiss to get some air. Ikkaku smiled, "You know Yumichika I don't know what's prettier as you like to say. You after we fight or you right now gathering you're breathe."_

_Yumichika smiled, "I could say the same to you."_

"_I'm not pretty like you. I'm more rough and handsome."_

_Yumichika laughed, "No you're pretty. You're just pretty in your own way. Though I will say that you are handsome just don't let that get to your head."_

_Ikkaku flashed a dirty smile, "Which one Yumi-chan." _

_Yumichika hit his shoulder playfully, "Nasty and uncouth…I like it."_

_Ikkaku smirked leaning in to kiss Yumichika again. Yumichika smiled who knew Ikkaku could be romantic, well romantic in his own way that is. _

Yumichika smiled at the memory as he touched his lips. Ikkaku called him his own beautiful thing. A compliment always made Yumichika happy even when he was having a bad day. He's called a lot of things and people beautiful. To know that he's someone's pretty thing felt just as good if not better. The way they made love was beautiful to Yumichika as well. Others would probably see it as fucking, but Yumichika knew better. Their lovemaking is like their sparring matches always pushing each other more and more each time. One always trying to make the other scream first, come first, beg first, the list goes on and on.

He never forgot the first day they went all the way either. The day started out with a little sparring match that went on all day from early in the morning to late in the evening. For some reason Yumichika didn't want to stop this day. He wanted to keep going and going until either him or Ikkaku fell from exhaustion.

/_Maybe that's the reason so many people from the 11__th__ squad are always in the 4__th__ squad. / _Yumichika thought smiling.

They fought so hard and long that both of them had only a little spirit energy left, but that didn't stop them. They started fist fighting, a method that Yumichika hated, but made an exception for that time. First he's fighting Ikkaku then they knock each other down on the ground. The next thing he knows Ikkaku is kissing the life out of him. Not that he minded of course, he kissed Ikkaku back with just as much heat. Ikkaku grabbed his hand he half dragged half ran Yumichika to the hot springs. Once they got there Ikkaku kissed him again, but kissed him slower than before. Ikkaku started to kiss his neck and run his hands all over his body.

Yumichika shivered at the memory. He closed his eyes losing himself in another memory.

_Ikkaku looked down at Yumichika's panting form his hair around him as he moaned Ikkaku's name. Ikkaku groaned placing kisses up and down Yumichika's neck as Yumichika moaned. _

"_Ahh…Ikkaku…more…" Yumichika whispered wrapping his arms around Ikkaku's neck. Ikkaku groaned, "Man…Yumi…you keep talking like that…and…I'm going…to lose…control…" _

_Yumichika moaned as he laughed, "You…mean…now's the time…you have control…ahh…" he moaned as Ikkaku kissed down his body._

"_Yeah you're the one person I don't want to hurt." Ikkaku said staring deep in Yumichika's eyes. Yumichika caressed Ikkaku's cheek, "Who knew you could be so sweet? I'll be ok though, Ikkaku, I'm not in the 11__th__ squad for nothing you know."_

"_Yumi…"_

"_Ikkaku…I know you're not in the 11__th__ squad for nothing either. Come on, what's a matter, show me what you got. You can lose control Ikkaku I mean it." Yumichika said softly as he kissed Ikkaku. Ikkaku growled low in his throat kissing him back with a new vigor. Yumichika moaned gripping Ikkaku's back. This was the Ikkaku Yumichika wanted. The one he saw when they fought. The one that loved to tease Renji and Ichigo all the time. The one who Yachiru loved to pounce on. He didn't want Ikkaku to change because they were now involved. He wanted the Ikkaku he fell in love with. _

_Ikkaku broke the kiss giving Yumichika his crazy smile, "Ok if you mean it Yumi, but you're not going to be able to walk for awhile."_

/_Damn him if he wasn't right. That day was amazing I couldn't walk for like three days. / _Yumichika thought chuckling. He remembered the way Ikkaku took him in the hot springs, the memory making him groan softly. It was hard and rough, but Ikkaku made sure that he was comfortable. He also checked to make sure he didn't hurt him too bad. After their feelings came out in the open that one eventful day they couldn't stop. Kenpachi jokes that they screw like rabbits everyday. Yachiru always asks why either Yumichika or Ikkaku is walking funny. Yumichika chuckles while Ikkaku grins, he tells Yachiru they were sparring. Yachiru asks another question while Yumichika chuckles harder and Ikkaku starts laughing. Yachiru looks between them as Kenpachi shakes his head.

Sometimes they cuddle and enjoy each others company. Sometimes Ikkaku makes him scream himself hoarse. Other times Yumichika has Ikkaku begging for release. Every time it was something different. That's another thing that Yumichika loved about Ikkaku. He hated for things to be the same over and over.

Yumichika smiled, "Ikkaku," he said softly.

"Yeah what's up Yumi-chan? You enjoy your trip to the human world." Ikkaku said laying Hozukimaru next to Fuji Kujaku.

"Hey Ikkaku, I did. Look at this cute thing that Orihime-chan gave me. It's called a snow globe. Look it has such a cute little bunny inside." Yumichika said smiling. Ikkaku smiled, "Of course you would find it cute. It's not too bad though. Man I wish you was here earlier Michiru came by."

"Aww she did! No wonder she wasn't in the real world with her captain, Orihime, and Rukia. Aww what happened?" Yumichika said placing the snow globe back on his shelf of beautiful things. Ikkaku grinned, "She kicked so many asses it wasn't even funny, well yeah it kinda was. A lot of the new recruits thought she was all talk and challenged her. Like a true squad 11 member she kicked all their asses. It was so funny. Then Yachiru joined her. She was so happy that her friend was back that she had to join her. Kenpachi said he's never seen something so kick ass. It was cool then she showed us her new tattoo."

"That girl got another tattoo? Is she competing with Renji in the tattoos department?" Yumichika said. Ikkaku laughed, "I think she is, but her tattoo is sweet as hell. You know the vine she has around her arm she extended it now it's further down her arm and she has it going up the back of her neck too. I like it. She said she's sad that she missed you, but she knows she'll meet up with you in the human world soon" Ikkaku said wrapping his arms around Yumichika's waist. Yumichika smiled leaning into Ikkaku, "Yeah that's true, she has to show me her tattoo though. I know she has a vines in the same place Renji has his tattoos. Well except for her forehead. It's funny when she shows everyone in the human world. Uryuu and Chad blushes, Renji and Rukia isn't fazed either. Orihime is in awe each time. Ichigo always screams at her to put her shirt back on. It's so funny,"

"I can imagine, oh then she sparred with me and Kenpachi. It was so cool. I just got back from the 4th squad. I think she's still in there. I know her captain is going to be steamed at her when she finds out, but she was so kick ass. Man she almost made me go…you know."

"Well she must've gotten stronger then if she pushed you that close. I'm glad you had fun Ikkaku." Yumichika said smiling. Ikkaku smiled resting his head on Yumichika's shoulder gently, "So besides going to the human world what else did you do today?"

"Well after I put my snow globe up I started thinking."

"You mean that pretty little head of yours did some work. You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no I didn't,"

Ikkaku laughed, "Ok what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, so you want to know hmm,"

"Yeah I do, so stop being lazy and tell me."

"Bastard, but ok if you want to know I was thinking about us. Now don't worry I wasn't thinking about breaking up. I was thinking about our first kiss and the first time we screwed like rabbits." Yumichika said noticing Ikkaku's hold tightening around his waist. Ikkaku's loosened his hold a bit as he smiled, "Oh really, so you were thinking about me huh?"

Yumichika smiled snuggling into Ikkaku, "Yeah I was, I was thinking how each time was great and beautiful in it's own way."

Ikkaku laughed, "You would think like that. I told you Yumi you're the pretty one I'm the rough, yet handsome one."

"I told you that you're pretty in your own way. There you go again making that bald head of yours bigger than it already is." Yumichika said smiling when he saw Ikkaku's eye twitch.

"Now Yumi, are you trying to rile me up?" Ikkaku said slipping his hands in Yumichika's hakama. Yumichika smiled he started squirming around, "Maybe…Ikkaku…I just don't want that head of yours getting bigger…ahh," he moaned softy when Ikkaku brushed against as nipple.

"Which one Yumi," Ikkaku whispered in his ear. Yumichika laughed as he turned around to face Ikkaku, "As usual uncouth and crude…just the way I like it." He leaned in to kiss Ikkaku wrapping his arms around his neck. Ikkaku smiled in the kiss as he laid Yumichika down.

"I've been thinking about you too Yumi. I've been thinking about the cute sounds you make when I kiss you. Not to mention the way you grip my back when you want more." Ikkaku said kissing his neck. Yumichika moaned softly, "You mean like now," he gripped his back as Ikkaku moaned.

"Yeah like now," Ikkaku said his hand sliding down Yumichika's hakama. Yumichika moaned stopping his hand, "Wait Ikkaku, we have to be at a squad meeting in like an hour."

Ikkaku smiled, "With Michiru back Kenpachi and Yachiru aren't thinking about the meeting. Now Yumi tell me do you have to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"No, well besides patrol and another visit to the human world, I'm not going to too many places. Why?" Yumichika said letting up on his grip.

Ikkaku gave Yumichika a dirty smile as he leaned towards his ear, "Because I'm going to see how many times I can make you scream."

"You know I love challenges Ikkaku." Yumichika said huskily bringing Ikkaku down for a kiss. Ikkaku smiled, "I know Yumichika I do too." He whispered huskily kissing Yumichika feverishly.

Meanwhile in the fourth squad Yachiru and Kenpachi were in Michiru's room catching up with her.

"Oh Michi-chan I'm so happy you came back to visit! How's your captain Sushi?" Yachiru said sitting on the bed.

Michiru smiled, "She's fine. She can't take her eyes off of Uryuu though. It's so cute,"

Yachiru giggled, "Aww how cute, I can't wait to see him and Ichi again."

Kenpachi grinned, "Me either, I want to spar with Ichigo again. This time he better not blow me off. Hey Michiru, about earlier today, not bad. I see you've gotten stronger than before. You kicked all their asses."

Michiru smirked, "Thanks Kenpachi, you know I had to. Those new recruits thought I was all talk and no action. I had to show them that I wasn't all shits and giggles."

"WOO! Spoken like a true member of squad 11!" Yachiru cheered as Michiru cheered with her.

Kenpachi laughed, "Hell yeah, now that's the badass Michi I remember! Man those new recruits were so damn annoying. They talked about how they were the best fighters in the academy. Then you came in and kicked all their asses. That'll knock them down a peg."

"Yeah tell me about it. It was fun playing with them. We should do it again sometime." Yachiru said smiling. Michiru smiled, "Yeah we should that sounds fun. Hey you guys I thought you had a squad meeting planned today."

"Feh, that meeting isn't important anyway. We can always do it tomorrow." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah besides we wanted to visit you and catch up." Yachiru said jumping on her shoulder. Michiru smiled patting Yachiru on the head, "Aww thanks guys. I wish I could've seen Yumichika. I had this pretty charm I wanted to give to him. Do you guys know where he is?"

Yachiru giggled as Kenpachi scoffed, "Knowing him he's found Ikkaku and they're screwing like rabbits now."

Michiru blushed as she laughed, "Oh, well I'll give it to him tomorrow." /_Hmm I wonder are they…/_

"Ahh…Ikkaku…" Yumichika moaned gripping his shoulders. Ikkaku smiled kissing his neck as he thrust forward, "Yes…Yumi…again…say it again."

"Ahh…Ikkaku…"

"Oh…Yumi…"

Needless to say no one questioned why Yumichika walked funny or why Ikkaku grinned more than usual. Since Yumichika hated to scrunch his face up in pain he chose to walk around with a small smile on his face instead. Ikkaku got him to scream four times yesterday a new record. Ikkaku couldn't stop grinning. Yumichika had a new record of his own. He got Ikkaku to yell out his name five times. Another reason he couldn't stop smiling.

There were three things in the world that Yumichika loved. He loved pretty things, he loved to fight, and he loved Ikkaku his own beautiful person.


	4. Chapter 4 Risks

Hello guys ^^ I'm glad that Love in the Seireitei has now over two hundred hits. Yay thanks guys ^^ this makes me happy. Now if only more people would review. I like reviews it helps me know if I'm doing a good job or not, but the over two hit are nice too. Now this chapter is dedicated to ParadoxChild23. Thanks for the reviews ^^ Now I'm going to try my hands at Gin/Kira. Poor Kira always looked so scared when Gin would come by. I wonder why…

Now disclaimer time: I don't own Bleach nor do I own the characters. I only own my OCs.

As usual read and review

/_blah/_ thoughts

"_blah," _flashbacks

Now let's begin

Love in the Seireitei

Chapter 4

Risks

Izuru Kira sighed as he woke up the next morning. He wiped his eyes. He knew he would be punished by his captain if he was even one minute late. He sighed again standing up on shaky legs. He bit his lip to hold back his moan of pain. He wanted to go back to sleep on his futon. He wanted to tell Captain Ichimaru that he wasn't feeling good, but if he went to Captain Unohana she would ask about the bruises on his arms and the scratches on his back. He couldn't tell her it was from the nights he spent with Gin. He sighed again getting up and going to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror, a gift his friend Michiru Kawamura bought for him in the human world, looking at the bite marks and hickeys on his neck. He touched them slowly knowing that the marks weren't made out of love. They were made out of power. Gin wanted the world to know that he owned Kira and no one else could have him.

It always frightens Kira when Gin tells him that. He wants to tell Gin that he doesn't belong to anybody, but he knows that he would be taking a very big risk. Anyone who talked back to Gin knew the risk they were taking. Only two people take that risk Captain Kenpachi and Captain Nakamura, Michiru's captain, Nakamura Sushi has been known to talk back to Gin and live. Kenpachi is another person who holds that record, but everyone knows he just wants to fight.

Kira doesn't take that risk. He knows that if he did he would be punished. Last time his punishment was his hair brush, needless to say no one needs to know what happened that night. Kira shivers slightly whenever he sees a hairbrush now. Gin just smiles knowingly when he does. Kira shivered slightly as he started getting ready for his day. He remembers when he became lieutenant for the 3rd squad and the look in Gin's eyes on his first day. Kira didn't know why, but it sent a weird shiver through him. It was a mixture of fear and excitement. That was the start of Kira's risk taking.

He remembers when he told Renji, Momo, and Michiru that he was going to be lieutenant of the 3rd squad. They each exchanged different glances. Renji looked confused, Momo was worried, and Michiru was concerned. They all heard of Gin and how he was. Not to mention the seemingly kind smile that held not so kind intentions behind it. They were happy that Kira made it to the rank of lieutenant, but they were worried that he was in the 3rd squad with Gin. Gin was known for breaking his lieutenants until they would do anything he asked of them. Even if it threatened their lives they would do it. If they didn't there were always consequences, but Kira wanted to do it. He never told them that he found Gin attractive in a bad boy sort of way. At the same time Kira was afraid of Gin.

The way Gin talks to him always sends shivers down his spine. Even if it's just asking him to do a simple task there's always that hidden tone in Gin's voice that sends shivers down his spine. Especially when he purrs, "Kira-kun," in his ear, it always makes Kira excited even when he's trying hard not to be. That's how it was last night. Gin purred his name and the next he knows he's being kissed firmly. But he doesn't fight it he kisses him back with the same amount energy. Gin pushed him roughly against the wall asking him did he want more. Did Kira tell him no? No he told him yes. He wanted more and he didn't know why. He knew Gin didn't love him, but he couldn't help it. He loved the way Gin took him without warning hard and fast.

None of his kisses were filled with love or warmness. His kisses were filled with power and that hidden evilness in Gin. Izuru could do nothing, but moan and scream clutching onto his captain's shoulders for dear life while he pounded him with no gentleness what's so ever. Gin didn't care if he wasn't in the mood or if he was comfortable for that matter. All he cared about was having him then and now whether Kira agreed or not. Sometimes tears of pleasure would slowly roll down his cheeks. He thinks that turns Gin on more. Gin made him cum so many times he thought he was going to pass out, before Gin came inside him filling him to the hilt. Izuru did slip out of consciousness for a bit, but he was up long enough to see Gin smile at him before falling asleep.

Now, as usual, Izuru was alone in his room feeling bad about himself. He doesn't like the fact that he's used to vent Gin's frustration when Aizen isn't in the mood. He doesn't like the fact that he likes Gin's hands on him so much. He sighed as he put on his uniform checking to see if he hid the bite marks and hickeys. When he was satisfied he picked up Wabisuke and left his room. It was morning time in the Seireitei so a lot of captains and lieutenants were getting ready for the day. While walking to his office he noticed a lot of couples holding hands or kissing each other before they went there separate ways. He sighed wishing that his relationship with Gin was like that.

Then again if Gin was warm then Byakuya wouldn't be cold, Kenpachi wouldn't love to fight and Ukitake wouldn't be kind. He wants some relationship with Gin though, but he thought about it. If Gin was so nice he wouldn't be Gin. Gin didn't do nice, well, not when it came to him. He kinda knows that he likes Aizen and that they're together. He's sure that when Gin's with Aizen he's probably nicer around him. When they're alone he's sure Gin is probably the one screaming and moaning. He blushed at the image of Gin moaning and screaming under Aizen.

/_Great now I'm having thoughts about my captain. It would be a nice change to see Gin in that position for once. / _he thought walking inside his office. He saw the paperwork and sighed. Ever since the ryoka came he has to deal with so much paperwork. He sighed once more taking out his brush, pulling the first piece of paper from the in pile. While he was working he remembered the second risk he took with Gin. He just became lieutenant, during his first week he made a mistake and fell asleep on his desk. He didn't know that Gin didn't like for his lieutenants to sleep on the job. He shivered as he remembered the tone in Gin's voice.

"_Kira-san…tsk tsk I can't believe you're sleeping."_

_Kira woke up with a start wiping his mouth, "I'm sorry Captain Ichimaru. I didn't know I fell asleep. Please excuse me,"_

"_You didn't get all of your paperwork done either. Now I thought you told me you were a good lieutenant who would keep up with their paperwork. Not to mention you chickened out with that hallow earlier today."_

"_I'm sorry sir, but I froze at the last minute. I became so afraid to die I lost my concentration. I'm sorry, but today it's my first day as lieutenant. I'll do better next time."_

"_Oh I know you will because if you don't you'll just die."_

"_Wha…"_

"_Lieutenant Kira, since you've earn that title now, I'm not going to hold your hand. If you've made it this far then you should already know that you have to fight hollows. If you don't fight you die. It's as simple as that."_

"_But…sir…"_

"_Are you questioning me Kira-san? I don't do well with questioning." Gin said locking the office door. Kira took a breath, "No, not at all sir I was just saying…" he started before Gin appeared before him._

"_Saying what…what can you say that'll make up for this? Hmm…I need a lieutenant that can do his work and what he's told. You can do that right?" he said in a low tone inching closer to Kira. He was so close Kira could feel his breath against his lips. He tried to stop shaking, but this was scaring him yet turning him on at the same time._

_He nodded, "Yes I can Captain Ichimaru."_

_Gin smiled, "Good because I would hate to punish you Kira." The tone of his voice made Kira shake slightly as he nodded. He could've sworn that he felt Gin's lips brush his, but he was too scared to notice. Kira shivered slightly as Gin pulled back smiling his famous smile._

"_Ok now if you excuse me I have an engagement to go to. Now when I return I expect to see your paperwork done. Am I clear Kira-san?"_

_Kira nodded, "Yes sir it'll be done."_

"_Good, until then," Gin said unlocking the door and walking out. He left Kira shaking slightly, wishing that Gin pressed his lips against his. Kira touched his lips, "Captain Ichimaru,"_

_Needless to say Kira made sure to do his work from now on._

Kira touched his lips as he remembered, absently circling his brush on a blank sheet of paper when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said hoping that he wasn't blushing.

"Hey Izu-kun, how are you?" Michiru asked.

Izuru smiled, "I'm fine Michi-chan how about you?"

Michiru Kawamura smiled as she walked in the office. Izuru met Michiru during his time in the academy around the time he met Renji. With her bright smile and warm demeanor no one would ever expect that she's as crazy as Yachiru with a troublemaker streak that rivaled Matsumoto's. Which would make sense since Matsumoto was her sempai. She taught her how to wear her uniform in a sexy fashion. She also taught her how to put on make up and how to use her charms to her advantage. Michiru was one of the few people Izuru knew who wanted to join the 11th squad. After joining she met another partner in crime, besides Matsumoto and her little sister Ikumi, Yachiru. No one wanted to mess with either one of them because that meant you messed with Kenpachi and no one ever wanted to mess with Kenpachi.

After joining the 11th squad Michiru became friends with Yachiru, Kenpachi, Iba, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and many other members of the squad. After achieving shikai one day when fighting Yumichika then achieving bankai after fighting Ikkaku and Renji she was recognized by Yamamoto-sama. He knew of her from her reputation as Yachiru's partner in crime. He also knew of her as the lost daughter of the Kawamura clan one of the noble clans in Soul Society. After watching her in battle he knew she would be perfect as lieutenant for a squad he was resurrecting.

It was a secret squad that specialized in researching different hallows that used special powers such as hypnosis or telekinesis. He dissolved the squad after the formation of Squad 12, but with Captain's Kurotsuchi inhumane experimenting methods Yamamoto-sama felt it was necessary to start the squad up again.

Squad 14, the secret squad or the conspiracy squad as it's most often called, was brought back again. Squad 14 researched leads on hollows showing special powers in an orthodox way. Any hollow that wouldn't cooperate would go to the 12 squad. After 15 minutes with Captain Kurotsuchi most hollows begged to go back to Squad 14. Mayuri would let them go only if they bored him. If the hollow didn't then there were no chances of them going back to the 14 squad, but Sushi doesn't like to resort to those methods. That's a last resort seeing how Mayuri always seems to have someone in his examination room. Yamamoto-sama really pushed the squad after the death of Kaien Shiba. He wanted to know more about the methods the Hollow used that killed Kaien Shiba and the hypnosis methods that many Hollows started using.

Michiru was recommended to the 14th squad after defeating a hollow that used hypnosis on her. The hypnosis didn't affect her which made her able to destroy the hollow and save members from the 4th division. Even after obtaining her position she makes sure to visit her old friends as often as she can. Since Sushi is her best friend as well as her captain. Especially Izuru who she feels needs a bit of sunshine every once in a while.

"I'm good; oh I need your signature on this. Can you believe we have to carry our zanpaktou now? It's crazy," Michiru said moving a strand of sky blue hair out of her face.

"I know, but you know it's necessary for our protection. Renji was wounded very badly by a ryoka. I thought he was going to die it was scary."

"I know I saw Renji earlier and his mean captain wouldn't let Sushi heal him. He won't let the fourth squad see him either. He might die in that prison. Captain Kuchiki is so mean. He really needs to get laid maybe then he wouldn't be such a tight ass."

"Michi-chan you know you're not supposed to talk about the captains that way. If Captain Kuchiki were to hear you, you would be in so much trouble." Izuru said looking at the document and signing it.

Michiru puffed her cheeks out, "It's not my fault he's such an ice king. I just want him to be nice to Renji and Rukia. He still won't do anything for Rukia. I mean if Ikumi was in the situation Rukia was in I would do everything in my power to stop the execution. Sometimes I don't understand him."

"Well…" Izuru started when he heard low chuckling.

"My, my Lieutenant Kawamura you really do show your eleventh squad roots don't ya."

Izuru watched Michiru tense slightly, "I can never forget where I started Captain Ichimaru."

Michiru moved to the side to let Gin in the office. She noticed Izuru tense up as he looked at Gin. He quickly looked over the paper handing it back to her.

"Here you go Lieutenant Kawamura. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's all, thanks Izu… Lieutenant Kira. I'll see you later on at the meeting. I'll see you later Captain Ichimaru." Michiru said bowing to Gin. She cast a worried glance at Izuru before walking out the room.

Gin waved, "See you later Kawamura-san." He waited until Michiru was out of earshot before turning his smile to Izuru.

"Hello Kira-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you captain?"

"Oh I'm good I have a meeting to go to, but I'm sure it'll be over soon. So that way we can have a little fun." Gin said closing the door before making his way towards Izuru. Izuru started to become nervous. He was still sore from last night, but he didn't want Gin to know that.

"Um…Ichimaru-san…I'm…" Izuru said trying to calm down. He was going to try again before he looked up at Gin. The minute he looked at that smiling face he fell silent. Gin started caressing his cheek softly, "Hmm…Izuru…you're still sore I take it."

Izuru nodded, he hated the fact that he was getting turned on. Gin smile grew wider as he leaned forward brushing his lips against Izuru's. "I love it when you sigh quietly Izuru."

Izuru moaned softly, closing his eyes as he leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Gin's softly. The kiss didn't stay soft for long before Gin dominated the kiss pushing his tongue through Kira's lips. Kira moaned trying to resist the urge to grab Gin's hakama. Until Gin started to suck on his tongue slowly Kira couldn't resist anymore as he reached up and grabbed his hakama for dear life.

Gin broke the kiss smiling as Izuru caught his breath a light blush on his face. Izuru hated the fact that he wanted more and that he was getting excited. Gin chuckled lightly at Izuru's blush. Gin leaned forward towards Izuru's neck he was inches away and could see Izuru trembling slightly. Izuru could feel Gin's hot breath on his throat. He knew if Gin started kissing him there it would be over and he would be late for the meeting. So he took a breath pressing his hands against Gin's chest. He pushed him away gently; knowing that he was taking another big risk, but knew it had to be done.

"…Gin-san…I have to get ready to go to the lieutenant's meeting. I…" Izuru said looking at his hands. He could feel Gin's anger, but it didn't show behind his trademark smile.

"Well…I do have to get ready for the captain's meeting." Gin said easing away as he started walking to the door. Izuru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding feeling confident until he looked up at Gin and saw his smirk.

"But…there's always later Izuru…and _we_ will have fun…" he said huskily walking away closing the office door behind him. Izuru thought he had the upper hand, but as usual Gin won. The bad thing about this situation was he was actually looking forward to later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Izuru made it to the meeting a little early than usual he was hoping that nobody noticed him walking funny. When he walked in the room he saw Matsumoto, Iba, and Shuuhei waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Good morning Kira-san how are you?" Matsumoto said smiling as she walked over to him.

Izuru smiled, "I'm fine Matsumoto-san how are you?"

"I'm fine. Can you believe what happened to Abarai-san? I couldn't believe it when I heard it. Then Captain Kuchiki being so mean not letting anyone heal him, it's like that man has no emotions." Matsumoto said running a hand through her hair.

"I agree it's not like Renji to lose a fight. That ryoka must've been strong for him to lose. Hey Kira-san, are you ok? You're walking kinda funny." Shuuhei said.

/_Damn I was hoping that Hisagi-senpai wouldn't notice. / _Kira thought as he put a smile. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it senpai."

Shuuhei nodded, he opened his mouth to say something when they heard, "CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

"That sounded like Hinamori-san." Matsumoto said. They ran outside to see Hinamori on her knees in shock and horror. They followed her line of vision towards the site she was staring at. It was Captain Aizen dead on one of the towers. Kira couldn't believe it. Captain Aizen was dead. The captain of the 5th squad was dead. There were many thoughts running through his head at the moment. Such as how did this happen? Who killed him? What would Gin think of all this? He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Gin walking over towards them.

"Oh my, what happened?" Gin said walking in the courtyard. Hinamori's eyes widened as she stared at Gin and his patent smile. She knew he was around Aizen a lot before he died so that meant…

"IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED MY CAPTAIN!" she screamed.

She charged towards Gin ready to avenge her captain when Kira blocked her. She looked up at Kira in surprise, "K-K-Kira-kun…"

"As lieutenant of the 3rd squad I can not allow you to raise your sword at my captain for any reason at all!" Kira yelled hating the look of surprise and anger in Hinamori's eyes. /_I'm sorry Momo, but as lieutenant I can't allow this to happen. / _he thought knowing the risk he was taking with their friendship by protecting Gin, but as lieutenant it was his duty. He couldn't put friendship before his duties. No matter how much it hurt him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY KIRA!" Hinamori screamed her reiastsu flaring wildly. Kira's heart clenched, but he didn't let his emotions show.

"I CAN'T HINAMORI I CAN'T LET YOU HARM MY CAPTAIN!" Kira yelled back his reiastsu flaring with the same intensity.

"WHAT PART OF GET OUT OF THE WAY DON'T YOU GET KIRA!?"

"WHAT PART OF I CAN'T LET YOU HARM MY CAPTAIN DON'T YOU GET HINAMORI!"

Hinamori screamed clutching Tobiume tightly, "BURST TOBIUME!"

She shot a blast at Kira as he dodged it. He couldn't believe that Hinamori actually raised her zanpaktou to him. He could understand that she was upset, but this was no way for her to react.

"I can't believe you would raise your zanpaktou at me. How dare you?" Kira hissed angrily. Hinamori didn't care she shot another blast at Kira. He glared, he didn't want to release Wabisuke he didn't want to hurt her, but with Hinamori shooting blasts at him he knew he had no choice.

"Fine Hinamori if that's the way you want it. Lift your face Wabisuke!" Kira hissed charging at Hinamori with Wabisuke. Hinamori was ready she charged at him with Tobiume. They were stopped by Toshirou before the situation became worse. He grabbed Wabisuke and Tobiume stopping Hinamori and Kira in the process. Michiru walked in her eyes widening in shock. She couldn't believe that Kira and Hinamori, her two friends, were fighting. She looked over seeing Aizen dead on the tower. She gasped, she couldn't believe that Aizen was dead, but for some reason it didn't feel right to her. She was shocked about the body, but found it strange that someone killed Aizen during the lockdown. Aizen was a person who had no known enemies not like her or Kenpachi. So who would want him dead? She couldn't think about that now not when Hitsugaya told her and the other lieutenants to restrain Hinamori and Kira.

Matsumoto and Iba held back Hinamori while Michiru and Hisagi held back Kira.

"I will be telling Captain Yamamoto about this. In the meantime take them to jail." Hitsugaya said. He didn't like the fact that he was sending his oldest friend to jail, but it was his duty as captain. Seeing the emotions flash in her eyes was hard for Hitsugaya, but he couldn't deny his duties as captain. He just hoped that Hinamori would understand. Michiru felt bad that she had to hold back Kira. She didn't like the look he gave her. It sent her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach.

"Hitsugaya…"

"Lieutenant Kawamura you know as well as I do that we have to this. We can't let our personal feelings get involved." Hitsugaya said.

Michiru nodded knowing he was right. Now wasn't the time to fight. Not yet.

Kira didn't fight against Michiru or Shuuhei. He didn't have the energy after hearing Hitsugaya's order. He couldn't believe he was going to jail. All because of Hinamori's foolishness he had to pull out his zanpaktou and use it against her. If Hinamori had acted with some sense he wouldn't be in this predicament right now, but he had to protect Gin. If he didn't protect Gin…that was a risk he didn't want to take. As he was being taken away he saw Gin talking to Hitsugaya. As he walked past Gin turned to him as his smile widen. Kira swallowed thickly feeling a chill go down his spine.

*~*~*~*~*

In jail Kira was losing his mind. He didn't want to be in jail. He didn't belong in jail. He couldn't believe he held Wabisuke against Hinamori one of his best friends. Now he was in jail and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Gin would come and get him out. Would get kicked out of the third squad for raising his sword against a fellow comrade? He didn't know what his punishment would be. He was making a commotion at first. Throwing his chair against the wall numerous times, scratching his arms and screaming to the top of his lungs. After awhile they felt it was in his best interest to restrain him. It took three guys, but they were able to tie his arms up. It didn't help his situation he started thrashing about in the restraints. He kicked the chair one more time before taking a seat in the corner of the room. He started muttering quietly to himself. Accusing himself of being a monster, a despicable person, a no good friend. He felt so miserable right now. He felt that he wasn't worth saving, but that bought another question to mind.

Would Gin save him? Did Gin even care that he was gone? Would he find someone else to let out his frustrations on? A thousand and one questions were going through Kira's mind as he rocked back and forth in the corner. He heard a sound in the cell and turned around.

"WHO'S THERE?" Kira yelled.

"Tsk, tsk I can't believe this. This is horrible just simply horrible." Gin said wrapping his hand around one of the bars.

Kira gulped as his eyes widened, "I-I-Ichimaru-taichou…"

Gin's smile widen again as he looked over Kira, "Aww you poor thing. Ya look so frail like anything could break ya. Ya know we never did finish what we started earlier today. If I saved ya you'll be free and we can have fun. So, do you want me to save ya Kira?"

Kira couldn't find his voice at the moment. On one hand he could be free, but that would mean he would have to be Gin's plaything. The thought of Gin's hands on him didn't sound as bad as he thought. It would be better than being in jail.

Gin chuckled as he leaned closer to the bars, "Come with me Izuru…"

Kira nodded he didn't want to be in jail any more. Gin opened the door walking towards Kira. Kira swallowed thickly feeling like a trapped mouse, but what could he do? He needed Gin in more ways than he was willing to admit. Gin let him out of his restraints. He rubbed his arms slowly working the circulation back in them. It felt refreshing to have working use of his arms again. Gin smiled watching Kira as leaned closer to him. Kira tried stepping back, but he didn't get far as his back hit the wall. Kira looked up at Gin as he smiled back in response. Kira started shaking as Gin caressed his cheek, "You poor thing locked up in jail. Are ya still nervous? Don't worry Izuru…you're not in jail anymore…you're with me…"

He pressed his lips firmly against Izuru's as Izuru whimpered. He tried to fight it he didn't want to show Gin that he didn't want it, but he still wanted to feel Gin against him. He knew that sounded crazy, even to him, but when Gin pushed his tongue through Kira's lips he didn't care. As his hand gripped Gin's hakama and he moaned shamelessly in his mouth he didn't care.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira walked behind Gin fidgeting with his hands as Gin walked in front of him with his wide smile. He wanted to go somewhere and hide. He couldn't believe he moaned for Gin to take him and in the jail house of all places. He sighed as he looked at Gin. It was like everything went back to normal. Izuru walking behind Gin like a loyal puppy. Gin in front of him walking with an air of confidence Izuru could only wish he had. He started getting lost in his thoughts as he walked back with Gin to the third squad. He was taken away from his thoughts when he noticed Gin stopping.

He looked over noticing Captain Hitsugaya standing in big space between two buildings in the third squad with a frown on his face. He gulped between the look in Gin's eyes and the look in Hitsugaya's eyes this meeting wasn't going to end well.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira tried his hardest to stop his shivering as he walked back to his room. He was exhausted. After being hit with water from Hyōrinmaru his whole arm froze up which was an uncomfortable feeling. He watched Gin and Hitsugaya fight while trying to get the ice to stop growing. He saw Hyōrinmaru up close and personal. It was a frightening yet amazing experience to say the least. The hardest part was watching Hinamori break down because of Captain Aizen's letter. He never saw Hinamori cry so much or heard her so lost. It sounded like she really had nothing else to live for now that Captain Aizen was gone. Then Matsumoto, Michiru, and Sushi coming to stop Gin and Hitsugaya before Shinso could hurt Hinamori were the breaking point for him. He sighed tiredly this had been quite an eventful day.

He looked down at the floor sadly remembering the worried look Michiru gave him. He knew she was worried about him, but what could he say? He couldn't tell anyone that he was sleeping with his captain. He couldn't tell anyone that his captain treated him like he was an object instead of a person. He couldn't drag sweet Michiru into the hole he was digging for himself. He already hurt Hinamori he couldn't hurt Michiru. She had enough troubles trying to convince people that her captain wasn't going crazy. She didn't need him adding onto her problems. He shivered again as he walked in his room setting Wabisuke down next to his futon. He slipped out of his hakama, folding it neatly, before going to his closet. He found a robe and slipped it on. He started pulling off the rest of his wet uniform when he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming…" Izuru said going to the door. He slid it open being greeted by a worried Michiru.

"Hey Izuru are you ok?" Michiru asked.

Kira gave Michiru a weak smile, "I'm ok, a bit tired, but ok."

"Are you sure? I mean you went to jail and you were in the middle of that fight. I know that must've been really stressful." Michiru said.

/_You have no idea how much. / _Kira thought, but gave Michiru a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, don't worry I'm just a bit tired."

"Ok…you do know if something is bothering you, you can tell me right."

Kira nodded, "I know Michi-chan and I assure you, besides the usual stress, there's nothing wrong with me. If there is I'll be sure to tell you." /_Please don't make this so hard Michiru. / _

Michiru smiled as she nodded, "Ok well I just wanted to check up on you. I should be heading back now. It is pretty late isn't it?"

Kira laughed, "Yeah, but, it's ok Michiru. Thanks for the offer though."

Michiru smiled, "You're welcome Izuru. You know I'm here anytime you want to talk."

Izuru nodded giving her a tiny smile, "Thanks again,"

Michiru smiled, "You're welcome, I'll see you later Izu-kun. Try to get some sleep tonight ok."

Izuru nodded, "Ok you too. I know how busy you and Captain Nakamura have been."

Michiru nodded, "Yeah we've been pretty busy, but it's ok. Hey Izuru about Captain Aizen…"

"My, my Lieutenant Kawamura don't you think it's awfully late to be visiting my lieutenant." Gin said. Kira shivered as Michiru stiffened.

"I wanted to make sure he was alright, Captain Ichimaru, he is my friend." Michiru said not looking at Gin. Kira felt his heart sinking in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Michiru to be in trouble so late at night. It hasn't stopped her before, but he wanted to keep her out of as much trouble as possible.

"I understand that, Lieutenant Kawamura, but don't you think your captain, the conspiracy queen, might wonder where you're at?" Gin said as Michiru's eye twitched. Kira sighed wrapping his arms around his chest to keep warm. Being from the 11th squad it wasn't hard to get Michiru mad Gin knew that. Kira hoped that Michiru wouldn't start a fight tonight.

Michiru took a breath, "I told my captain where I was going. Now that I've checked up on Kira-san I was just leaving. See you later Lieutenant Kira. See you later Captain Ichimaru."

She gave Gin a bow in respect. She gave Kira a small smile before flash stepping out of the area. Gin turned his attention to Kira. He gulped slightly trying to warm himself up.

"Are you cold Izuru?" Gin said walking in the room as Kira backed up.

"Yes, Hyōrinmaru does live up to it's reputation. I'm going to take a warm bath before going to bed. I'm really tired tonight." Kira said backing up further in his room. Gin walked in shutting the door behind him, "Really…too tired to finish what we started..."

Kira nodded as he yawned, "Yeah I'm really tired Captain Ichimaru. I don't know if I would be able to stay up long enough. I wouldn't want to fall asleep on you."

He knew the risk he was taking by denying Gin, but he was cold and tired. He knew he would be punished if he fell asleep, but he knew if he kept making up excuses he be punished also. He was in a lose-lose situation either way.

"Don't worry, Izuru, I can help you stay up and I can keep you warm." Gin said huskily moving closer towards Kira. He backed up trying to think of something to say when he tripped on the pants of his uniform. He fell back on his futon his robe coming off of his shoulders as he looked up at Gin. He had a feeling that the way he fell made him look more desirable. He knew he was right when Gin licked his lips.

"That was cute Izuru…" he whispered as he leaned down crushing his lips against Izuru's roughly. Izuru tried to push him off, he tried not to respond, he tried not to moan. He lost his inner battle when Gin slid his hand in his robe while pushing his tongue past his lips. He moaned gripping Gin's hakama tightly. Gin smiled widened against his lips as his hands started caressing Kira's stomach and chest. Kira moaned moving to the touch. He started getting warm as he squirmed around.

Gin broke the kiss not giving Kira much time to breathe before he started kissing his neck. Kira moaned leaning his neck back for Gin to have more access. Which Gin took advantage of immediately. It was always like this. Kira first denying Gin then he's gripping his shoulders for dear life. He really wished he could break this cycle, but he knew it wouldn't end. It would end when Gin said so and he wasn't going to stop anything anytime soon. Gin licked his neck slowly as Kira let out a breath.

"G-G-Gin…" Kira moaned leaning his head back, giving Gin more access to his body. Gin chuckled, "I thought you were sore…I thought you were tired…Izuru…"

"I was…I'm better now…ahh…" Izuru moaned as Gin's hand slipped lower. He started to rub Izuru's growing excitement.

"Oh really…that's good Izuru…" Gin moaned his hand leaving Izuru's robe. He straddled Kira's waist, moving against him slowly. Kira moaned, "Ahh…Gin…" he panted pushing down Gin's outer robes of his uniform. He didn't know why Gin made him so hot. He didn't know how Gin bought this side out of him. It reminded him of the time Gin had fun with him in the hallway of the third squad. Anyone could have heard them or seen them, but Kira didn't care. It was like now he didn't care if his moans were getting louder. He didn't care if tomorrow morning he would do his same routine. All he cares about is Gin and what he's going to do to him.

Gin leaned towards Kira's ear, "Want more…Izuru…"

Izuru bit his lip as he moaned loudly, "Yes…Gin…yes…"

Gin smiled devilishly as he kissed Izuru firmly again. Izuru knew that smile man he was going to be sore in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kira woke up the next morning to an empty futon and an emptier heart as hot tears stung his eyes. He didn't know why he did this everytime. Why did he take this risk with his heart? Why did he love it when Gin touched him? Why did he always do this? Kira buried his face in his pillow as he started crying. He felt like crap. He felt bad that he liked Gin's hands on him. He liked feeling Gin inside him, but he didn't like how it made him feel the next morning. He could always tell Michiru, but if he did that there would be the risk of someone seeing them or, worse yet, of Gin seeing them. He would ask why he talked to Michiru and he couldn't lie to Gin. Gin would know right away if he was lying then he would be punished. Then he would like it and then he would feel bad the next morning.

It was a vicious cycle he wanted to break, but he didn't want to take the venture of telling Gin that. Sometimes he wished he was more like Renji or Michiru or even one of the Ryoka. They all had confidence that Kira wish he had. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for his day. It was the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, but something was telling Kira that another big was going to happen.

*~*~*~*~*

Kira knew his mission was clear. He was to go to the Central 46 chambers where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto would be. Once he had their attention he was to lead Hitsugaya and Matsumoto away from the chambers. That way Gin would have enough time to lead Hinamori inside. He only made one request that no harm would come to Hinamori. As he watched Aizen talk with Gin he felt his heart breaking.

/ _So Michiru's captain was right. / _he thought.

Sushi kept saying that Aizen's death was really suspicious. No one really believed her since her squad dealt with conspiracies daily. Unohana was the only captain beside Yamamoto and Kenpachi to believe her. He felt a guilty lurch go through his heart. There were many times when he didn't believe her. He denied her accusations up and down. Even if it meant causing some tension between him and Michiru he denied it. Hinamori was worse even going as far as to start the rumors that Sushi was nothing, but a rumor spreading conspiracy queen. Captain Ukitake and Kyouraku felt that she was releasing her suspicions about Gin towards Aizen. Kenpachi liked that she just didn't agree with everyone about Aizen's death. Soi Fong felt she was slowly starting to snap. Omaeda didn't care as long as he could still look at Sushi. She could become crazy all she wants as long as she was still hot.

Gin loved to rile her up during meetings. He knew the truth, but thought it was fun to run Sushi through the ground seeing as how she was making herself crazy. Unohana agreed with her former student since she was suspicious of Aizen's death herself even though she conducted the autopsy. Isane wanted to agree with her friend, but didn't think it was right to think badly of a captain. She secretly agreed with her, but was afraid to voice her opinion.

Everyone knew how Hinamori felt. She even went as far as to push the usual calm captain to a fight. The only thing stopping them was Ukitake and Hitsugaya who didn't want the two to fight over something like this. Byakuya felt that Sushi was right to have her own suspicions since he had his own, but with Rukia's execution coming and the tension between the captains he had too much to deal with. He couldn't really focus on Aizen's death and whether it was fake or not. Renji knew that she must've had a good reason for her suspicions, but Rukia's fate was more important to him than the fight brewing between the captains. Captain Komamura felt her suspicions were being projected on the wrong person. Tetsuzaemon felt the same way. He didn't think that Aizen would fake his death for any reason. He felt that Sushi's suspicions were wrong for the first time.

Nanao worried that the strain of all the extra work the captains had to do was putting unnecessary strain on Sushi. That had to be the reason why she was coming up with all these theories about Aizen. Tosen felt she should spend some time in jail because these accusations were unjust. Shuuhei secretly admire Sushi for publicly voicing her opinion against Gin and Aizen, but felt it was a bit out of place. Since Rukia Kuchiki's execution was quickly approaching. Hitsugaya agreed with her about her accusation of Gin, but didn't feel too strongly about the accusations against Aizen. Matsumoto agreed that things were becoming awfully suspicious everywhere. She was one of the few lieutenants to agree with her. Yachiru loved a good fight as much as Kenpachi so she automatically agreed. Besides she loved Sushi and Michiru and their courage to stand up against all the other captains. Ikkaku and Yumichika couldn't help, but notice how a lot things Sushi said started making sense. Not to mention show up around Soul Society.

Mayuri could care less. As long as she had more hollows for him to experiment on that's all he really cared about. Nemu was concerned about the uproar Sushi's opinions were making. Even though Nemu felt she was doing the right thing by being honest and not biting her tongue like the other captains. Kiyone and Sentaro felt she was letting her guilty past affect her future. They knew she still felt as guilty as Rukia about Kaien. Everyone, from captains to lieutenants to the seated officers, had their own theory as to why Sushi and her whole squad were suspicious of Aizen, the squeaky clean captain of the fifth division, when she was right all along.

He walked back to the chamber, after sensing Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's reiastsu, to go into place for the plan. He took a breath calming his shaky nerves. He was so nervous he didn't know what to do, but his duty was to follow orders from his captain. Even if it went against his moral code he had to do it. He looked over at Aizen and Gin. His heart sinking further in his stomach when he noticed the look they shared between each other. His own theories about Gin and Aizen were right. He was right all along. He bit back tears in the hallway. He had to be strong he couldn't be weak. Not this time. He looked back inside his world shattering at the scene in front of him. Aizen and Gin were kissing. They were kissing lovingly amongst the dead bodies in the chamber, but did that bother them? No. Did it matter that he was there? No. Did it look like they were in love? Yes.

At that moment Kira didn't care anymore. It happened he became the puppet Gin wanted. Even though he knew that Gin loved Aizen there was still a flicker of hope in his heart. He only kept it there because if he didn't he would go out and do something stupid. Just to get rid of the stinging pain of rejection and humiliation in his heart. He hated the fact that he was a pawn. That he let Gin play him like a finely tuned piano. He was just too stupid to notice. Before he could kick himself further he sensed Matsumoto and Hitsugaya coming towards his area. He hastily wiped away some tears that he couldn't fight back before going into place.

He looked back in the chamber. Gin and Aizen were gone.

/_At least they have some ounce of decency. /_ Kira thought from his hiding place fighting back his emotions. The plan had to go through. It had to go through no matter what. Just as long as Hinamori wasn't hurt they could promise him that at least right? He waited for his cue, he saw Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in the chamber, before appearing in the doorway. Sure enough they saw him and he was able to get them to chase him.

Before leading them away too far he had to warn Hitsugaya. He knew he would do a better job of protecting Hinamori. He was in no position to protect her or anyone. When Hitsugaya left to go back to the Chamber he was left with Matsumoto. He didn't want to fight Matsumoto, but his captain gave him an order and he couldn't decline it. No matter how wrong he knew this was. He fought with Matsumoto, his Wabisuke against her Haineko, he had to give it to her she was strong. They didn't fight for long though they didn't have to. They stopped when they heard Isane's announcement. His eyes widened as he spoke his thought aloud, "They said they weren't going to hurt Hinamori."

He started feeling like it was his fault. They promised him that Hinamori wouldn't be hurt in any way, but he was a fool to think they would keep their word. He didn't want any of his friends hurt. He didn't want any of this the guilt, the rejection, the humiliation. He wished he was back in his academy days. Sparring with Renji, hanging out with Michiru, and studying with Hinamori. Not on top of a building with Wabisuke in his hand and his stomach doing flip-flops. His friends were right maybe joining the third squad was a risk that he shouldn't have taken.

*~*~*~*~*

So now here he was once again in his room. This time he wasn't sore, he didn't have scratches to look at, and he didn't smell like Gin, but he felt like crap. It was five days after Gin, Aizen, and Kaname left the Seireitei and betrayed everyone. They hurt many people including Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was out of the hospital, but Hinamori was still in critical condition. Rukia was saved by the ryoka and they were now trusted allies of the Seireitei. Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami, was now official.

Everyone apologized to Michiru, Sushi, and their squad. Everyone stopped calling Sushi the conspiracy queen. They were all trying to get on her good side again. Mayuri didn't appreciate that his easy access to more scientific subjects was almost cut off. He made his anger known about the inconvenience this fight caused him. Many people started avoiding the 12th squad more than usual. They were afraid that Mayuri would take his anger out on them. Since many knew that the 12th squad worked with the 14th squad sometimes. So many people were quickly warming up to her and apologizing whenever they had the chance.

Kira on the other hand felt like crap. He now had two duties. He had captain and lieutenant duties, two things that were starting to run him a bit ragged. Not to mention the guilt he felt because many people ended up being injured. The rejection he felt that Gin only used him to further along Aizen's plan. Then to top it off the humiliation he felt that he was a puppet and all the things he did with Gin and to Gin. While he was sinking deeper and deeper in his hole of depression he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes!" Kira yelled he didn't feel like getting up.

"It's me Izuru," Michiru said. Kira got up and opened the door. Michiru smiled, "Hi Izuru, are you ok?" Her smile faded as she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Izuru?" Michiru asked again her dark blue eyes staring deeply in his light blue ones.

Kira couldn't lie anymore he couldn't keep this charade up anymore. Tears started going down his face slowly as he walked to Michiru wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his head in her chest. Michiru walked inside, her own tears going flowing down her cheeks, as she sat down. Kira kept his arms around her waist adjusting his body in a more comfortable position. He laid his head in her lap his tears falling on her uniform, but she didn't care.

She started running her fingers through his hair talking to him softly. Kira couldn't stop his tears. His body shaking from the silent sobs raking his body. Michiru didn't accuse him of anything. She didn't really say anything except for comforting words or phrases. She stopped talking choosing to sing a soft song instead. It was a method she used to calm down Ikumi or Sushi's brother, Suzaku. She just hoped the same would work for Kira.

He started crying harder when a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. If Gin asked him to join him and leave everything he had behind. To betray soul society…his friends…and leave the life he made for himself…he knew the answer. He knew the answer so well that it scared him. He gripped Michiru's pants making her look down at him.

"Izuru…" she said softly.

"Michiru…" Kira replied back.

She continued her soft strokes and gentle words as Kira started talking, "I was such a fool. Letting myself get caught up in such nonsense feelings."

"It's alright it happens to the best of us." Michiru said softly. "Don't beat yourself up too much about it."

"But Michiru if Gin asked me to go with him…I would've…I would've said…" Kira choked out his head falling back to her lap as his tears started flowing faster. Michiru continued the gentle motion of her fingers as she nodded. They both knew the answer. An answer that frightened Kira and scared Michiru, an answer they didn't need to say out loud. Michiru continued her soft singing her fingers calming Kira down. For the first time, in a long time, Kira felt safe. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. A feeling he didn't want to let go of anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Choices

Hey guys it's been awhile since I posted anything I know, but since I have an idea in my head I thought why not write it. School and life has been pretty busy lately so I'm hoping to get a chance to write some more this summer and get a lot of ideas out of my head. Now I think I might do a Rukia fic because I do like her she's pretty cool. I've been a pretty rusty lately so let's hope there are not too many mistakes in this one. Now let's begin.

Before I begin I don't own Bleach. I only own my original characters. I repeat I don't own Bleach.

"blah"- talking

/_blah/ _- thoughts

Bleach

Love in the Seireitei

Chapter 5: Choices

Rukia sighed as she stared at the ceiling in Ichigo's room. She looked over at Ichigo, the man who saved her, who protected her, who loved her as much as Renji probably even more. She didn't deserve such a guy like him. A man who risked his life for his friends countless times, a man who risked his life for her countless times even when she didn't ask him to. She hated that she couldn't be much help on the battlefield, but her powers were growing everyday. According to Captain Ukitake she would be back to her old self in no time, but no matter how strong she would become she knew it wouldn't be enough to repay Ichigo.

She eased herself out of his grip smiling at the calm expression on his face. While Ichigo was sleeping it's hard to imagine that he's one of the most powerful people in Soul Society. She silently walked over to the closet to grab her dress feeling the familiar guilt creep into her heart as she slipped the dress on. She made sure Kon was sound asleep before slipping out the window. She gripped her chest as she walked down the familiar path to him.

She knew this was wrong, she knew it would break Ichigo's heart if he ever found out about her secret which is why it killed her slowly each time. She slipped into Soul Society making sure to keep her reiastsu under control. She didn't need Matsumoto to catch her and drunkenly yell, "RUKIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Then have Shuuhei give her his famous piercing gaze while Kira stared at her with that underlying sadness in his eyes. She really couldn't see Kira. He would see right through her. He would know what she was up to. She gripped her chest again at the thought of Kira. He so desperately wanted to be loved by anyone especially by _him_.

It hurt to look at Kira because she was getting all the attention that he craved. She was sure he knew it wasn't love, but the topic of love and convenience blur together when one becomes intimate with someone. He was doing good trying to forget him, but it was a slow process. Especially when mostly everyone, even Kenpachi, gave him their own form of apologies for what happened to him. They knew it wasn't easy, but she knew they would tear her apart if they discovered she was going to the same person. She knew Byakuya would give her a cold look that would shake her to the core. She didn't want to see the disappointed looks in Ukitake's and Unohana's eyes. Shunsui and Nanao would ignore her along with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Renji would yell at her along with Sushi and Michiru before ignoring her coldly. Yachiru would ask why while Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika would stare at her with indifference in their eyes.

Soi Fong would call her a traitor everytime she saw her while Yoruichi would shake her head in shame. Urahara would probably ask her the reason why before giving her a talk about the consequences of her actions. Chad and Uryuu would act like everything was normal at school, but their eyes would be blazing. Orihime would look at her with sadness in her eyes. Orihime still loved Ichigo even though she was with Uryuu she knew that love would never change. Mayuri would probably be the only captain who wouldn't care, but she knew Nemu would continuously ask why. The hardest thing would be to look at Ichigo. The combination of hurt, sadness, and anger in his eyes as his heart broke like a fragile plate face made her heart clench the most.

Rukia didn't know the answer herself. She didn't know why she came to him whenever he was back in soul society. She knew he was only using her like all the others, but she didn't stop herself. She walked in the hotel making her way towards the front desk. The clerk looked up recognizing Rukia immediately.

"Hello Kuchiki-san," the clerk said pleasantly.

Rukia smiled, "Hello Toshiyuki-san,"

"Will you be staying with us tonight?" she asked.

Rukia nodded, "Yes for a little while,"

Toshiyuki nodded, "Ok well let's get you checked in."

Rukia nodded, "Ok,"

While Ayumi Toshiyuki checked her in Rukia looked around. This hotel was on the outskirts of Soul Society in one of the lesser known districts. It wasn't anything like Rukongai or Kusashiji, but only a few people knew about this place. She wringed her dress nervously, Renji was one of those people. She hoped that he didn't have a date tonight.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Ayumi calling her.

"Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san I have your key ready." Ayumi said.

Rukia blinked out of her thoughts as she smiled taking the key, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, have a good night." Ayumi said smiling.

Rukia smiled back, "Thank you, you too." She hoped her smile didn't look too force because she knew what awaited her tonight. She wouldn't have a good night not if _he_ didn't have any say in it. She walked towards the elevators looking down at the room number.

"Room 331," she said softly as she pressed the up button. As she stepped on the elevator she smirked finding it ironic that _he_ would be on the third floor.

She got off the elevator walking to room 331. She felt her heart do another lurch as she thought back to Ichigo. She hoped that he was still sleeping soundly and that Kon wasn't up screaming, "Where's nee-chan!"

She smiled as she thought of Kon's antics. Even if they annoyed her, a little, she still saw him as a brother. She opened the door slowly walking in to see if _he_ had an outfit for her to wear. Sometimes he would like to see her dressed up in different outfits that he picked out. Such as a different school uniform or a dress that left nothing to the imagination. She didn't know why he wanted her to dress up when all he was going to do was rip it off of her in a matter of seconds.

The minute she closed the door she felt thin, yet strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I thought ya wouldn't show up at first. Thought ya would be with that Kurosaki boy," He whispered.

Rukia took a breath feeling her heartbeat speed up at his touch, "I-I wasn't with him tonight." She lied even though it was no use. He could see right through her. He smirked against her neck, "It's so cute when ya think ya can lie to me." He pressed his lips against her neck in a firm kiss. Rukia gasped, "Gin…"

Gin smiled rubbing her hips as he placed kisses up and down her neck. Rukia moaned softly pressing herself against Gin. Rukia bit her lip muffling the moan that threatened to come out. Gin kept his patent smile on his face as he turned Rukia around to face him. Rukia looked down trying hard not to stare in his closed eyes. She didn't even know why she came here, but Gin knew. His smile grew as he tipped Rukia's chin up to look at him. Rukia tried fighting against his grip, but it was another lost cause.

"Don't try to fight we both know why ya here." Gin whispered pressing his lips firmly over hers.

Rukia moaned she slowly stopped fighting as she started kissing him back. Gin moaned pushing his tongue through her lips. Rukia kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. Gin picked her up carrying her towards the bed. Rukia noticed how easily he could pick her up, but it was easy for many people. Her mind going back to Ichigo as Gin placed bruising kisses against her neck. She moaned arching into him as Gin smiled again, "Ya like what I do to ya don't ya Rukia."

Rukia moaned as she nodded. Gin shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk you didn't answer me Rukia." He slipped a hand under her dress while placing firm kisses up and down her neck. Rukia arched her back giving a breathy, "Yes I do!"

She leaned up crushing her lips against his as Gin chuckled kissing her back as his hand traveled lower.

_Their rendezvous began the time she waited to be executed. She was surprised when the guard told her she had a visitor. She hoped it was Ichigo or even Byakuya, but when she saw Gin her heart dropped. She thought he was there to kill her not visit her. He walked in her room with that patent smile of his that sent shivers down her spine. She backed up against the wall as he stopped right in front of her. She was shaking she couldn't help it. Gin, even though someone to be admired, was also someone to be feared. _

_He walked to her slowly knowing that she didn't have a place to run. That looked like it excited him more. He placed his hand on her cheek smiling, "Now Rukia what's a matter? Why are ya shaking?"_

_Rukia glared she refused to answer to him. She wasn't going to give into his mind games, but she couldn't help the tingling she felt when he touched her cheek. It was awhile since someone touched her. So she could understand why her body was reacting to him, but that didn't mean she hated it. She knew Gin was messing with her and she had two choices. She could scream for the guard for help or pay attention to the one person in the Soul Society to visit her. She ended up choosing to pay attention to Gin. She knew it was because she missed the touch of another and she figured this way they would both get what they want. Gin could release his frustrations and Rukia could revel in the touch of another._

_She thought it would stop after that, but it didn't._

"Ahh…" Rukia moaned feeling his long pale fingers rub around her wet core. Gin groaned nipping her neck as he pressed his finger deeper inside her. Gin never asked her how she felt nor did he ask if she was she comfortable. He didn't let her have control like Ichigo. She thinks that's one of the reasons why she kept coming back. With Gin she has to lay back as he does whatever he wants to her. That fact turned her on to no end. He doesn't ask, "Are you ready?" as he slips her panties off. Rukia doesn't tell him to push his fingers inside her deeper because Gin already knows.

_Their second rendezvous it happened was a little time after he betrayed the Soul Society. She thought she was going crazy when she saw a flash of silver hair while she was out doing her rounds. She followed the flash being ready to tell Byakuya or Ukitake if it was something unusual. She followed the silver flash all the way out of Soul Society into one of the surrounding districts. She knew it was foolish and dangerous. She knew she should call either one of the captains or vice captains, but she didn't. She wanted to check it out on her own. She rounded the corner stopping when she saw Gin and two others she didn't recognize. One of the people with him looked at Rukia then turned back to Gin. He whispered something to Gin before he turned around. His patent grin widened the minute his eyes landed on her. Rukia swallowed silently, feeling a chill go down her spine. She wanted to leave and tell Byakuya and Ukitake, but she couldn't. She was frozen on the spot. There was something about the look in his eyes that chilled her to the bone. She felt like she was trapped in jail again. That she was that same weak person as before. _

_She shook her head pushing those thoughts back as she stared at Gin. She was determined not to let him shake her, but it was hard. She lifted her hand to prepare a Hell butterfly when Gin grabbed her wrist. He shook his head, "Nuh uh Rukia. I don't think we need to let anyone know. Do you?"_

_She pulled her wrist trying her hardest to break free from his grip. She shook her head, "Let me go Gin. What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh just conducting a couple of experiments. Such as, do you still remember the time we spent together?" Gin said smiling._

_Rukia shook her head, "That was nothing special. You took advantage of me."_

"_Then why didn't you call the guards on me. Or better yet tell your brother what we did once you were out." Gin said watching in amusement as Rukia's eyes widened._

"_Let me guess you didn't tell him did you?" Gin said._

_Rukia looked down, how could she tell Byakuya about that? It was bad enough that she caused so much trouble for him. If he knew what she did with Gin he would be beyond furious. He would create another word for how he felt. But if he found out that Gin started it, but she finished it he would punish her. She wouldn't be able to visit anybody until who knows when. Then the news would get around. After the cold stares and rumors from everyone in Soul Society it would eventually reach the human world. She didn't want that to happen. She already felt bad that she kept this from him already. If he ever found out she wanted it to be from him. _

_Gin smiled as he asked the question again, "Well…did you ever tell him?"_

_Rukia shook her head, "No…" she said softly._

"_Really? Why? Because you liked it, is that it?" Gin asked. He pushed her against the wall on one of the surrounding buildings in the area. Her breath hitched as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She cursed her body's innate reactions to his touch. She didn't want him to know that she secretly thought about that night whenever she was by herself at night. She looked up at him the smile never leaving his face as he stared in her eyes. She swallowed again reaching for Shirayuki. Gin placed his hand over hers pushing Shirayuki back in place. _

"_Now, Rukia, you don't want to do that. You know the minute you release your zanpaktou Byakuya will sense your reiastsu and come over. Now do you want him to see you like this?" Gin said softly slipping an arm around her waist._

_Rukia pushed her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him back. No matter how hard she tried he didn't move. His chest felt like stone as he stayed in place. He looked down at her seeing the internal fight go on within herself. His smile widened he loved that he was still on her mind even after he left. Like someone else he knew…_

_He shook his head he couldn't concentrate on them right now. Not when he had a blushing, trembling Rukia in his arms. He smiled at her attempts to escape. She didn't want Byakuya to come looking for her or for Ukitake to find her in this compromising position. She didn't want to admit that she liked the feeling of being in his arms. She liked his warm breath as he brushed his lips over her neck. She tried to push him back again, but it didn't work._

"_Fine, Rukia, I'm feeling quite generous today. If you want me to go I'll go. So what do you want to do?" Gin asked._

_Rukia had two choices. She could tell Gin to leave and go back to the safety of her brother. Or she could give in to her own selfish wants. She looked up at Gin she stood up on her tip toes crushing her lips against his. Gin smiled, he wrapped his other arm around her waist as he dominated the kiss. _

_/Just one last time that's it then I'm telling him to leave. / Rukia thought._

"Gin! Gin! Faster!" Rukia cried as Gin picked up the pace. Rukia moaned loudly digging her nails in his pale back. Gin placed firm kisses up and down her neck reveling in her pleasure filled moans.

"Who knew ya were so loud Rukia?" Gin said as his hands massaged her small breasts. Rukia moaned running her fingers through his silver hair. Gin was rough not gentle like Ichigo. There wasn't love or caring in his eyes. He didn't hug, cuddle, or kiss like Ichigo. She knew he didn't care about her so why did she come here all the time? Why was she moaning his name right now? Why was she moving her body against his in a heated frenzy as Ichigo lay asleep in his bed?

She knew the answer as she arched her back crushing her lips against his. She was here because it was her choice. Even though he was gone the fact that he touched her when no one else would was still on her mind. Whenever Gin touched her it started a fire inside her that only he could put out. An addiction she knew could endanger all her relationships, but she couldn't stop. She didn't know how to. She didn't know what would happen if she did.

Any other thoughts left her mind as Gin started pounding her spot directly. Rukia screamed feeling a pleasurable jolt go through her. Gin moaned placing firm kisses on her neck as he held her tightly, "Rukia's so loud…so tight too…ahh," he moaned as his thrusts started to become harder. Rukia moaned, "G-GIN! GIN! I'M…I'M…"

"Cum, Rukia, cum for me…" Gin whispered in her ear. Rukia arched her back as she screamed feeling her orgasm wash over her wave after pleasure filled wave. Gin pumped inside her a couple more times before growling low in his throat as his orgasm hit him. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. She looked up at him with hazy eyes trying her hardest not to sleep. She couldn't go to sleep. She had to be up early in the morning so she could go to school with Ichigo and the others. She bit her lip as she felt it. The guilt of her actions starting to seep in her pleasure hazed mind.

Gin slid out of her, she moaned softly at the feeling. He swung his long legs over the bed. He stood up walking towards the bathroom leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts. Rukia sat up burying her head in her hands. She wanted to stop this or tell somebody, but she knew Gin would blackmail her into keeping this secret. She didn't know the extent her actions would cause if word got out. She would shame the Kuchiki name. She would lose Renji and all her other closest friends. Worst of all she would lose Ichigo. Her heart clenched at the thought of losing Renji and Ichigo, her two special people, the most. All for what, for a moment of mind numbing passion that would disappear once the pleasure was gone.

She groaned /_Since he saw me when no one else would this is how I repay him by betraying everyone I love. There is something seriously wrong with me. /_ she thought shaking her head.

She felt a small tap on her head as she looked up at that familiar smile.

"Shouldn't ya wash up? Ya don't want to go back to your strawberry dirty do ya?" Gin asked.

Rukia blinked as she nodded swinging her legs over the bed. She picked up her dress on her way towards the bathroom. Before she opened the door she felt arms wrap around her waist again. Gin turned her head towards his capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Rukia moaned kissing him back with as much energy she could muster. He broke the kiss slowly watching in amusement at the slight flush on Rukia's face.

"See ya later Rukia." Gin said smiling. He walked away like he always did leaving her to wonder why he always came to see her when he would leave afterwards. She watched him leave as he closed the door behind him. Rukia pushed back the tears that wanted to fall. She would not cry. This was something she wanted to do. Well something she felt she had to do. She was a Kuchiki and they did not go back on any decision they made. She would have to repay Gin as she sees fit. It was her choice on what type of method she used.

She wiped her eyes as she walked in the bathroom placing her dress on the closed toilet seat. She started the shower wiping her eyes as she did so. The warm water felt good on her sore body. It didn't warm her heart, but it warmed her body washing away the superficial dirt that was there. Nothing could scrub away the dirt from her heart. She just hoped that one day she could go to sleep in Ichigo's arms and stay there. After her shower she put on her dress making sure everything was smooth out before she walked out the bathroom. She put on her shoes, trying to ignore the silence of the now empty room, making sure everything was in place before leaving.

She said goodbye to Ayumi on her way out. A couple of tears making their way down her cheek as she walked down the street.

/_I will not break down. I will not break down. /_ She repeated to herself as she continued her way down the street. She didn't know that she passed a buzzed Matsumoto on the way. Matsumoto raised her hand in a greeting, but lowered it the minute she saw the look in Rukia's eyes. The same look that resided in her eyes and Kira's from time to time. She shook her head as she continued her way down the street swinging her sake bottle along the way.

/_Don't get too involved with him Rukia. You'll only get hurt worse in the end. / _Matsumoto thought feeling her heart clenched slightly. She shook her head quickly taking a swig of sake to get rid of the feeling. She didn't need that right now.

*~*~*~*

Rukia made it home safely. She quietly snuck back into Ichigo's room. She quickly changed back into her pajamas slipping silently into Ichigo's arms. She looked up at him, feeling her tears return, as she stared at his peaceful face. He didn't deserve someone like her. He didn't deserve to be thrust in her world as a Shinigami, but he chose to live that way. He gave up living a peaceful life as a teenager the night he met her. Sometimes she blames herself for a lot of the things Ichigo has gone through since becoming a Shinigami. He never blames her instead he reassures her that becoming a Shinigami was his choice. A choice he accepted the night he took her power.

To accept a responsibility that big meant a lot to her. It held special meaning to her even now. She smiled, wiping her eyes, as she leaned up pressing her lips against Ichigo's softly. She broke the kiss slowly, snuggling softly into him as he tightens his hold around her. She felt safe as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Ichigo opened his eyes looking down at Rukia. He kissed her forehead softly as he wiped some stray tears off her cheek. He turned to the window making sure Izuru left before Rukia came. When he didn't sense his reiastsu anymore he knew he was gone.

Ichigo knew Rukia had a couple of secrets, but Ichigo had a couple of his own. A couple that he might or might not tell Rukia one day. He didn't worry about that now. He would cross that bridge when it came, if it ever came. He yawned settling his head on his pillow before closing his eyes once more. He only had three hours left before his alarm went off and Kon would be up and bouncing around. He wanted to get a little sleep before then.

So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Any constructive criticism? NO FLAMES I can't stress that enough. I will accept constructive criticism. Any flames will be ignore and used to flame my evil embers. I'm also making a little announcement. I have a bit of trouble switching between tenses. If I could get a little hint on how to stop I would really appreciate it.

Well I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing.

Ja ne minna-san. See you everyone.


End file.
